kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Disappearing Adagio
The Disappearing Adagio is the eighteenth episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis Yuichi is awoken by Nayuki's alarm, and while in the kitchen, Ayu states that he doesn't look so well. Yuichi denies this, by stating that he's as good as always, which fails to convince Ayu. While he is on his way to school, Shiori suddenly comes up from behind him, scaring Yuichi. Shiori announces that she has made bento for the two of them, and suggests that they should eat it together at the cafeteria. Yuichi later comes across Kaori, commenting that she looks as if she's not getting enough sleep, which she ignores. At the cafeteria, Yuichi announces that he is planning a birthday party for Shiori, which makes her happy, but also makes her question who would join. Yuichi states that he's planning on inviting Ayu and some of his other friends, making it a rather small party. However, this fact does not stop Shiori from thanking Yuichi for his kind efforts. Later, Yuichi suggests for the two of them to ditch class, as he states that he is willing to go anywhere that she would like to go. Shiori questions his sudden suggestion, and states that he's talking as if they'll never see each other anymore soon, making him admit that it was just a joke. At home, Yuichi announces the planned birthday party to Ayu and Nayuki, stating that they're having the party the day before her actual birthday, due to her illness. After Yuichi explains to Nayuki who Shiori is, as well as her condition, both her and Ayu agree to attend. Later, Yuichi encounters Kaori, stating that it'll be her last day at school. Kaori begins to walk away, saying that she doesn't want to hear what he has to say. Yuichi then announces his plans for Shiori's party to her, stating that he wants her to attend, but Kaori refuses. After Yuichi continues to try to convince her, she eventually continues to walk away from him. Yuichi then meets up with Shiori at the school gate, as they then soon arrive at the cafe that the party will be held. Shiori is nervous, but Yuichi convinces her that everyone who is attending are nice people. In the middle of the party, Nayuki, Ayu, and Shiori's unnamed classmate all give her presents, all being related to food. Shiori thanks them for their kindness, and shortly after, Kaori enters. While Kaori seems uncomfortable, and Shiori seems nervous to see her sister actually attending, Yuichi convinces Jun to help him make the place more lively. While Yuichi and Jun continue to do various things that makes everyone there laugh, Shiori and Kaori attempt to contain their laughter, but fail to do so in the end. After the party, Shiori announces that she is glad that she was able to spend time with everyone, as Nayuki suggests that they have lunch together next time. Ayu and the others announce that they would like to eat lunch together as well, as Jun states that he doesn't want to let Yuichi have all the fun, making Yuichi tell him to not say such misleading things, which makes Jun question him, stating that he thought he would want a cute girl like Shiori as his girlfriend. Kaori, who was staying silent, suddenly states that Yuichi doesn't have an eye for girls, which he responds saying that it was none of her business. Kaori then replies saying that it is her business, as Shiori is her little sister. As Shiori is shocked that Kaori finally accepts them as siblings, everybody else is also surprised at the announcement. Jun questions why they didn't say this at the beginning, which makes Yuichi silence him in annoyance. As Kaori sends everyone else off, she tells Shiori that she wants to converse with her later, and also tells Yuichi to take care of her. Shiori thanks Yuichi for what he's done, as they spend the rest of the day together. That night, Shiori asks Yuichi if they can hold hands, to which he agrees to. They then later sit near the fountain, as Shiori states that she doesn't know how to thank Yuichi for all that he's done. Yuichi replies saying that he didn't do much, as Shiori responds that he is a strong person, to which Yuichi states that she is the strong one. Shiori denies this, as she explains that she has slit her wrist before, which shocks Yuichi. Shiori then explains that the night after she had first met Yuichi, she had attempted to harm herself with a cutter knife. However, the sound of faint laughter distracted her, as it reminded her of her first meeting with Yuichi and Ayu. She had remembered their voices and smiles, and then found herself to be really miserable. Shiori had then started to laugh, and finally started to cry tears that she had been holding in for so long. Shiori explains that though they were tears of laughter, she couldn't stop them, before realizing that the tears she had cried were from her sadness. After she had laughed and cried, she couldn't bring herself to cut anymore, which makes her state that maybe that was the miracle. Yuichi quickly responds saying that that was her strength, which Shiori continues to deny, stating that she's weak, saying that she cannot live without support from others. Yuichi replies that everyone has to live with support from others, before explaining that miracles are called miracles because they do indeed happen. He then asks Shiori to make a promise to him, which is for her to treat him to cafeteria lunch if a miracle does happen, which Shiori agrees to. Shiori states that she had a lot of fun with him, which Yuichi replies that he did as well. She explains that she would like to go to the cafe one more time, as well as walk through the shopping district with him. She states that there are so many things she wants to do and places that she wants to go, before simply stating that she doesn't want to die. Shiori then says that maybe she shouldn't have gotten so close to people, as she explains that they'll just suffer along with her sister. Yuichi states that he is glad to have known her, which makes Shiori happy, as she asks him if she was able to keep smiling, as Yuichi responds that she has succeeded in doing so. Shiori looks at the time, stating that she'll be 16 years old soon. When the time reaches 12, Yuichi gives her a present, it being a new art book. Shiori thanks him for the gift, before kissing him on the cheek. Shiori then stands up, announcing that she's going to go buy something warm, telling Yuichi to stay where he is, before running off. After a bit of waiting, Yuichi announces that she's taking her time. before running after her. Yuichi then comes across a note left by Shiori, stating: "Thank you very much. Goodbye." Yuichi then wishes Shiori a happy birthday. Characters * Yuichi Aizawa * Nayuki Minase * Akiko Minase * Ayu Tsukimiya * Kaori Misaka * Jun Kitagawa * Shiori Misaka Locations * City of Snow * Minase Residence Trivia *An Adagio is a tempo which is slow and stately (literally, "at ease") (66–76 bpm). Quotes * "I'm sorry; I was so happy to see you that I couldn't help but run into you." - Shiori * "When I'm doing this, it feels as though time has stopped. Although really it'll never stop." - Kaori * "Shiori. Let's ditch afternoon classes. Anywhere is fine; let's go to where you want to go. While you can." - Yuichi ** "What's this all of a sudden? You sound as if we won't get to see each other anymore, soon." - Shiori * "This is the last day Shiori can come to school. After tomorrow's birthday, she'll either be in the hospital or in her bed at home. She won't be able to walk outside, right?" - Yuichi ** "I don't want to hear it." - Kaori ** "I'm planning on hosting a birthday party! I want you to come, as well! Today after school, at Hyakkaya." - Yuichi ** "I won't be there." - Kaori ** "Kaori, she's living her life to her fullest right now. How much time left is not the issue. You won't acknowledge her as your little sister till the very end? Do you know why Shiori came here every day? She wanted to have a bento with you, out here. I heard you guys made a promise some time ago. That you two would have a bento together when she enrolls here. She was looking forward to that. To go to school with her sister, to have a bento with her sister, and to take the long way home with her sister. She dreamed of those mundane events. We'll be waiting, so make sure you come!" - Yuichi * "You really don't have an eye for girls, do you, Aizawa-kun?" - Kaori ** "Mind your own business." - Yuichi ** "It is my business. Because Shiori is... Shiori is... ...my little sister." - Kaori * "Yuichi? Can we hold hands?" - Shiori * "You're a strong person." - Shiori ** "You're the strong one." - Yuichi ** "No, I'm not. I've slit my wrist once before. The night I first met Yuichi, using a cutter knife. It was the opening day of the third semester. I saw my sister leave my room, and then I left my room, too. With this shawl that I rarely used... My sister gave me this shawl. Exactly one year ago. I begged for a present, and she gave it to me a day early. I bought a cutter knife at a convenience store, and bought many other things, even though I didn't need them. On the way home, while looking at the last scenery of snow, I met Yuichi and Ayu. I remember that night. In my room, the lights turned off... ...all alone... I couldn't hear anything, see anything, or think of anything. It felt like I was cut off from the entire world. It felt like I had wandered into the wrong place. Right then, I thought I heard some laughter. It belonged to the people I had met that afternoon. And I remembered their joyful faces and voices, and then I found myself really miserable. Then I started to laugh, and then tears that didn't come out even when my sister told me that I wouldn't live until my next birthday came out. They were tears that came out from laughter, but I couldn't stop them. Then I realized that I was crying because I was sad. Then... ...after I had laughed my heart out, I couldn't cut myself anymore. Maybe that was the miracle." - Shiori ** "That's your strength." - Yuichi ** "I'm weak. I'm a weak person who cannot live without support from others." - Shiori ** "That's fine! Everyone has to live with support from others. It's called a miracle, since there's a chance of it coming true." - Yuichi * "There are so many places I want to go to and things I still want to do. I think I don't want to die. I probably shouldn't have become so close to people. Because I'll make those people suffer what my sister will suffer." - Shiori ** "I'm glad that I got to know you, Shiori." - Yuichi * "Was I able to keep smiling? Was I able to keep my smile on the whole time?" - Shiori * "When twelve o'clock comes, I'll finally be sixteen years old." - Shiori Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub